


What brings us together

by lovelyloeyb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Hybrid Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Light Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyloeyb/pseuds/lovelyloeyb
Summary: This is an adopted prompt from the chanbaek fanfic fest "Baeconandeggs".[#BAE1498 from BAE2019]Prompt: Chanyeol  has always admired his brother who works as fireman. One day he came back after a rescue mission with a little dog puppy that he saved from a house on fire and he decided to bring it home, since he knew that he his beloved little brother had always wanted a dog. But that is not a normal dog, that puppy is a dog hybrid called Baekhyun.Hi, dear prompter! I hope that you get to read this and that you like it. I had so much fun writing it, so this story is dear to me. Thank you for leaving this prompt! To my dear beta reader J, thank you so much for your amazing patience and help <3 Thank you also to D and M for being my support and help me with everything!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	What brings us together

Chanyeol wakes up with the cold air of the room hitting his right arm. Even his fingers feel a little bit numb and so he moves them in order to make the blood flow through them. There’s _someone_ heavy on top of him, warm and soft, and even though he knows who it is he doesn’t want to open his eyes yet, too comfy inside his blankets. A couple of minutes later, exactly when he’s drifting again into dreamland, a hand brushes his hair and soft lips kiss his chin. With a smile forming on his face, he opens his eyes to be welcomed by the fluffiest ears he’s ever seen and the most beautiful smile in the world.

“Good morning,” he hears. His smile widens when the beautiful hybrid on top of him gives him an Eskimo kiss. “Happy birthday, handsome.”

Almost six months ago, this scenario was very different. Chanyeol remembers seeing himself sitting on his couch waiting for his older brother’s call. It was near Christmas so the weather wasn’t exactly the best to wait for someone way past midnight, and even though he was wrapped in a soft blanket, he still was trembling.

His older brother is a fireman and Chanyeol admires him a lot for that. He’s a part of the firefighters’ squad of his city so his job is to save lives on a daily basis. By that time, he had sent a message to Chanyeol telling him to wait for him because he had a surprise for his ‘little brother’ but it was already two in the morning and he was nowhere to be seen. It was only natural that Chanyeol was worried.

About twenty minutes later, he heard a knock on his door and he was soon forgetting about his phone to sprint towards the front door. Chanho appeared there with a big smile —a common feature of the Park family— and a very cute dog in his arms.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked but his eyes were more in the dog covered with soot in his brother’s arms. Chanho laughed, equally covered in soot.

“I just rescued it,” Chanho said when they were both in his living room, the pup almost soaking itself up in the bowl that Chanyeol left on the floor. “I thought you’d like it, so I brought it here.”

Chanyeol indeed liked it. It was a corgi with cute ears, cute short legs and cute butt. Chanyeol wanted to pat it for the rest of his life.

“Are you sure I can keep it?” he asked, a little insecure. Chanho patted the dog’s head and then nodded.

“I know how much you wanted a puppy. I’m sure you’ll take care of it.”

That was true. Chanyeol was looking for a pet now that he had enough economic stability and the stress of work was getting bigger. He loved animals, especially dogs—at that moment, his heart almost melted while watching the short corgi eating up some extra meat that Chanyeol had from his previous dinner.

After he bid goodbye to his older brother, Chanyeol spent another hour bathing the corgi inside his bathtub. The short dog was exhausted, Chanyeol noticed, because it was falling asleep with the warm water and massage it was receiving. Chanyeol had a very big smile on his face—it certainly came at the right time, with the stress of his work and his loneliness turning him into a grumpy person.

He remembered to fall asleep almost instantly after bathing his new pup. Since he didn’t have the heart to let him sleep on the floor, he let the corgi lay next to him in his comfy bed. Chanyeol remembers that moment as if it had happened yesterday. He patted the corgi’s soft fur until he heard him snore and just then he fell asleep.

The next morning was very similar to what is happening right now. Chanyeol remembered him as a very cute corgi that looked like a giant slice of bread but when he opened his eyes that morning all he saw was a (cute) guy by his side, whose smile grew bigger as Chanyeol fully woke up.

“You’re awake! Finally!” the guy shouted and then bounced on the bed, shaking Chanyeol with full force. “Can I have breakfast, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol is quite amused when he remembers that scene. He must have looked ridiculous with his big eyes and high-pitched voice. But at that moment, the only thing that saved him from falling off his bed and hitting the cold floor was his blanket and Baekhyun’s soft yet strong hands.

And yes, that’s when he spotted his cute ears.

“What are you thinking about?”

Chanyeol blinks when he hears Baekhyun’s soft voice in his ear. He looks at the hybrid and caresses his face with his right hand, sending shivers down his body since his fingers are still cold.

“The day we met. And also the day you spoke to me for the first time,” Chanyeol says and laughs when Baekhyun does. His ears flick adorably and really, Chanyeol can’t stop himself from lightly scratching behind one of them. They’re soft and warm, just like its owner.

“You almost fall off the bed!” Baekhyun exclaims and his loud laugh fills the room. _Their_ room. “Good thing that you had me there to catch you, Yeol.”

The taller nods and circles Baekhyun’s waist with his arms. He notices that the hybrid is wearing one of the shirts he uses for work and a smirk appears in his face. Baekhyun becomes instantly red the moment he feels Chanyeol’s sneaky hand traveling down and down until he pats his butt. Chanyeol _loves_ every single one of his reactions.

“Y-You should get up and take a shower,” Baekhyun says, a beautiful crimson color still filling his cheeks. “I have a present for you so you better look decent!”

Chanyeol only hums before flipping Baekhyun until he’s on top of the hybrid, kissing and nipping at his neck. They hybrid tenses under him but ends up wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, breathing unevenly.

“Can’t I have my present now?” Chanyeol asks, voice low and raspy; just how he knows that Baekhyun likes it. The hybrid is two seconds away from giving up, especially when Chanyeol caresses one of his trembling thighs while leaving kisses on his collarbones.

But when Baekhyun puts his mind (and paws) into something, Chanyeol knows best to pay attention to him. With all the mental strength the hybrid can gather, he puts some distance between him and Chanyeol. The taller, all riled up, smiles when he sees the determination in Baekhyun's eyes, but also that faint desire that mimics the taller man’s.

“Take a shower. Dress up. I’ll see you downstairs, handsome.”

In the next second, Baekhyun jumps off the bed and runs away from him. Chanyeol chuckles when he hears soft patting slowly disappearing downstairs. He smiles because _yes,_ today is his birthday. He better gets ready before Baekhyun comes back and throws fists at him for not being freshly showered.

//

Most hybrids are reserved, stoic. They are used to eating expensive food, being well-mannered and act cute whenever their owner is near. Chanyeol has seen and read enough about them to know all this. However, Baekhyun is completely different. He laughs out loud at any silly thing he sees on TV, he eats everything he can find in Chanyeol’s kitchen (and because of that Chanyeol has had to hide his favorite cookies from a very pouty and very hungry hybrid) and he _adores_ cuddles.

When Chanyeol looks at Sehun, his boss’ hybrid, he’s not sure that Baekhyun actually belongs to that specie. More accurately, Baekhyun is the _exception_ to the rule. He sits on his lap whenever Chanyeol takes some work to finish at home and after working for hours, he’s fed up with it. Baekhyun would massage his temple, kiss his cheek and pull out a smile from him with all his flirting.

Because that’s another peculiar feature of the hybrid: he _loves_ flirting.

He still remembers how amused Junmyeon was when he first met Baekhyun after Chanyeol’s desperate call for help. His hybrid made several appreciative comments about Chanyeol’s swollen muscles after going to the gym and Junmyeon, instead of looking like he disapproved of it, started to laugh out loud, even scaring his own hybrid, Sehun.

It’s a good thing that his boss is friendly and relaxed enough, this way Chanyeol can trust him more and feel more comfortable around him. His boss is the only person he has met that owns a hybrid and this is because hybrids are very expensive. Chanyeol can’t afford one, so he thinks he’s very lucky to have encountered Baekhyun in his life, even though they met in such circumstances.

Baekhyun is probably the friendliest living being he’s ever met. He says an effusive hi to his landlord every day; he plays with the kids when they go to take a walk at the closest park and throws smiles and hand-wave gestures to everyone whenever they go shopping. At first, Chanyeol was beyond embarrassed. Especially when people threw weird looks at them. But he slowly got used to Baekhyun’s bubbly personality and now he finds it endearing. It has never been easier to ignore the rest of the world when he has a whole Baekhyun enjoying all the free food in the supermarket, cute ears flicking in different directions according to the taste.

Chanyeol takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth and dresses up in one of his comfy hoodies and jeans. He takes a second hoodie with him before going downstairs because what Baekhyun is wearing, even though it is sexy, is not quite accurate for their cold weather.

He’s puzzled when he doesn’t find his hybrid in the living room. Wasn’t Baekhyun supposedly to wait for him to give him his present? Chanyeol decides to peek in every room of his house and his heart almost stops when he sees Baekhyun in the kitchen.

The hybrid is wearing a baby blue apron with small paw prints everywhere. Chanyeol sees his side profile, so he notices the little frown on his face while he holds the handle of the pan. There are vegetables finely chopped in the kitchen counter, some rice cakes ready to be cooked, oil, sugar and spices to prepare the sauce for _tteokbokki._ Chanyeol’s favorite. The taller man also sees that their rice cooker is on, and the smell of steamy rice slowly fills the room.

“Baekhyun-ah,” he says, loud and clear. Soft. Baekhyun barely flinches and looks to his side to find Chanyeol’s worried eyes looking at him from a meter distance.

“It’s okay,” the hybrid says but Chanyeol sees how much his hands are shaking, how tense his body is. Baekhyun gulps before squeaking. “I-I can do this.”

Even though it’s been almost six months since the day they met, Baekhyun hasn't gotten over his fear. Chanyeol really understands it—when he was young, he witnessed a fire almost consuming his entire school. Gladly, he wasn’t inside it when it happened because it was at night, but the impact it left in him lived in his mind for the next months. There, his older brother discovered his calling, while Chanyeol knew that he didn’t want to be near any other fire in his life.

Baekhyun definitely got it worse. He was _inside_ the building on fire when Chanho found him.

“I had to turn into my corgi form when I happened to have an opportunity to escape,” Baekhyun had told him a couple of months after his arrival in Chanyeol’s life. It didn’t work, because the fire consumed almost the entire room and Baekhyun could barely _move_ from how paralyzed he was.

When he told Chanyeol all this, it was the first time that he saw him _so_ vulnerable—not even the first day Baekhyun spent with Chanyeol he had behaved like that. Used to see him always so cheerful and happy, a trembling, teary Baekhyun was something completely new that certainly surprised him.

Only then, Chanyeol noticed that whenever he cooked, Baekhyun was as far from the kitchen as he could. Be it in Chanyeol’s room, the bathroom, or looking through the window in the farthest room of their house, Baekhyun always ran away from any type of fire he could see.

Even fireworks scared the living daylights out of him. At first, Chanyeol found it cute, and he even chuckled when he saw Baekhyun’s corgi ears stuck to his head while the hybrid hugged him tightly. But everything changed when Chanyeol spotted the tiny drops on his shirt indicating that Baekhyun was crying in pure fear, body trembling uncontrollably. And Chanyeol decided that he didn’t want to witness that again.

It had been hard to help Baekhyun through his fear. The hybrid was even restless whenever he saw fire on the TV, which worried Chanyeol even more. However, he made sure that he was there whenever Baekhyun needed him so Baekhyun would feel comfortable and safe with him.

It worked. Now, Baekhyun was much more at ease whenever he watched the news and there were broadcasting accidents that involved explosions and fires. Chanyeol even congratulated himself (and showered Baekhyun with kisses and his favorite candy) when he managed to keep Baekhyun inside the kitchen when he was preparing breakfast, obviously with a good distance from the stove.

But this is _very_ different. Baekhyun is not watching this on TV, he’s not giving Chanyeol a back hug and hiding at the same time from the terrifying flame of his stove. He’s in front of it, attempting to cook breakfast for Chanyeol, but his hands shake so much he can barely grab properly the stove knob. And the taller man can see how it is driving him crazy.

Baekhyun flinches when Chanyeol rests his chin on the hybrid’s shoulder. It looks like he had forgotten about Chanyeol’s presence until he felt him standing right behind him.

“Is this a part of your birthday present?” Chanyeol asks softly. Baekhyun visibly gulps and then nods. Chanyeol feels beyond touched. “You know you don’t have to do this.”

“I-I know! But I… want to,” Baekhyun says. His fingers tap the stove knob until Chanyeol covers them with his big hand. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and allows himself to lean against Chanyeol’s hard chest and warm body. “I want this birthday to be special. It’s… the first one I’m spending with you.”

Chanyeol uses his other arm to circle the hybrids waist. Baekhyun turns to look at him, barely moving his head, and Chanyeol catches his lips in a short peck. Chanyeol smiles when he feels Baekhyun’s short tail wagging against him.

“It’s already special, Baekhyunie. Because you’re here with me.”

The hybrid shows him a very big smile that easily eclipses his teary eyes. Chanyeol makes sure of erasing any sign of Baekhyun’s tears with his thumb before giving him another peck and then focus his attention again on Baekhyun’s attempt at cooking him breakfast, because Baekhyun, as stubborn as he is, hasn’t removed his hand from the stove knob.

“Shall we do it together, baby?” Chanyeol asks and yes, Baekhyun feels much more secure now. His heartbeat increases like the fastest train in the world the moment he feels his hand moving under Chanyeol’s, turning the stove on and creating a round flame that stays under the pan he was previously holding. Baekhyun feels the anxiety creeping up his chest but Chanyeol already knows this.

“I’ll handle it from now on, okay?” he says, always with a soft tone. Baekhyun gets his eyes off the flame and gifts Chanyeol one of his wonderful smiles before nodding cutely. Chanyeol truly adores him. “Go put on my hoodie and then watch the rice. I think it’s about to be ready for us.”

Chanyeol prepares the rest of their breakfast while sensing his hybrid looking at him from the table. When he turns back, he spots the steamy rice in the center of their table and Baekhyun is sitting with his arms hugging his legs, looking at him. He’s dressed now with his own warm clothes (it must be how cold the house is), but he still kept Chanyeol’s hoodie. Chanyeol smiles at him, dimple showing, and Baekhyun’s corgi ears flick when he winks at the human. Chanyeol chuckles, feeling his ears a little bit hot. Such a tease.

//

Chanyeol has this warm feeling in his chest during the rest of the morning. It increases when someone knocks at his door and Junmyeon’s happy face appears in front of him with his arms wide open. 

“Happy birthday!” he says cheerfully, his eye smile beaming. Chanyeol, flustered, receives the tight hug that soon becomes bigger, because Baekhyun has joined them too. His cute, sociable hybrid who loves cuddles. Chanyeol is actually melting.

“Happy birthday,” says someone next to him, and when Chanyeol looks up he sees Sehun bowing down at him, black ears twitching a little bit. When he straightens himself, Chanyeol smiles because he’s showing his poker face as always. The cat hybrid hands him a box full of chocolates that Baekhyun snatches in less than a second.

“You guys came! And bought Yeol chocolates! The ones with caramel filling are _the best_ —”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Chanyeol says, especially when he spots Sehun squinting his eyes at his hyperactive corgi hybrid. Baekhyun looks at him, tongue sticking out because he was already picturing himself eating half of the chocolates. With a small whine, the hybrid hands Chanyeol back the box. Junmyeon only giggles. “Go look for the drinks. The pizza will arrive at any moment.

“Pizza!” Baekhyun screams and in the next second, he’s grabbing Sehun’s hand and taking him into the apartment to turn on the TV and watch anything funny he can find. Chanyeol watches with an amused smile how Sehun looks puzzled—the cat hybrid can hardly handle Baekhyun.

“He’s having fun even though he doesn’t show it.”

Chanyeol clears his throat when his boss appears by his side. They both walk to the kitchen where Chanyeol will look for some disposable plates for the pizza.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asks. Both look back at the two hybrids when Baekhyun starts laughing out loud. He’s even hugging his stomach and Sehun… well. He’s just watching Baekhyun as if the corgi hybrid had grown another head. However, his tail is wagging, though he makes sure that Baekhyun doesn’t notice.

“Thank you so much for coming today, sir,” Chanyeol thanks him, but Junmyeon shakes his head and takes a sip from the juice that Chanyeol served him. They both had agreed not to have alcohol in their houses in case his hybrids get curious. Alcohol is toxic for them.

“Drop the formalities, Chanyeol!” Junmyeon says and pats his shoulder. The taller man shows him a sheepish smile. “You don’t have to thank me. We wanted to come, and I say ‘we’ because Sehun asked me twice this week if we were going to come to your birthday. It looks like Baekhyun is very convincing.”

Chanyeol agrees. Baekhyun personally called them and invited them to the small reunion they’d have for Chanyeol’s birthday. Chanyeol was there when Baekhyun made the call and he has to say that he laughed until his stomach hurt because Sehun attended the call and _well—_ to say that Baekhyun’s answers were awkward at first is an understatement. At least Junmyeon answered him five minutes later and Baekhyun visibly relaxed.

They talk a bit more before there’s a knock on Chanyeol’s door. Baekhyun sprints to the door but stops just a few meters from it. Chanyeol sees that his ears are perked, attentive. His hybrid then opens the door and a big smile covers his entire face when he sees the pizza delivery guy _and_ Chanho and his family.

“Welcome!” Baekhyun shouts, feeling very happy when two kids, a boy and a girl, almost tackle him in the midst of laughs. Chanyeol excuses himself to receive the pizzas and then proceeds to hug his brother.

“Happy birthday, little brother!” Changho says, a very big smile on his face that looks almost exactly like Chanyeol’s.

“Thank you so much for coming,” Chanyeol answers and he’s even more flustered when Chanho’s wife hands him a big chocolate cake. In the next second Baekhyun is next to him, smiling at Chanho.

“Welcome, Chanho-ssi! Thank you for coming,” the hybrid says and bows politely. Nobody notices Sehun looking at him with his mouth wide open. It’s not an everyday thing to see Baekhyun acting respectfully towards someone. However, Chanyeol knows better—his hybrid knows that Chanho saved him and brought him into Chanyeol’s life. 

“You’re going to give me a slice of that gorgeous piece of heaven, right?” Baekhyun asks once Chanho’s family is accommodating inside the house, ears twitching in anticipation. Chanyeol pretends to think it over a minute before nodding.

“Just because you prepared me the perfect breakfast,” Chanyeol hums right before pecking the hybrid’s lips. Baekhyun’s face becomes crimson red in an instant, which makes Chanyeol chuckle.

//

There’s something so endearing in watching Baekhyun playing with kids. Chanyeol is not paying attention to the TV at all because his eyes are on Baekhyun sitting on the ground, two kids as equally hyped as him eagerly showing him a kids’ book about a pup that got lost. He’s the one reading the book and Chanyeol is very proud with the way his hybrid is acting the voice and creating all the special effects that kept his nephews very entertained.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol blinks and looks at his side where Chanho is sitting. His older brother wiggles his eyebrows and Chanyeol huffs a laugh.

“I am,” he admits, expression full of fondness when he looks at Baekhyun and he sees him enjoying his niece’s pats on his head. “He’s the best thing that could’ve happened to me.”

“I agree,” Chanho tells him before taking another bite of his pizza slice. “He changed you for good, little brother. I’m happy about that.”

It’s true that Chanyeol can’t remember how his life was before Baekhyun. The only thing that he’s sure of is that he was falling so deep into routine and stress that he wasn’t himself anymore. Baekhyun brought back that _spark_ that has him giggling at work when he recalls the hybrid’s soft snoring at night, or when he receives cute Eskimo kisses in the morning.

Baekhyun turns his attention to Chanyeol when the kids are called to eat. The hybrid catches him staring and sends him a flying kiss, not before blushing. He’s kind of shy when he shows Chanyeol his love, but he does it anyway. That’s another thing that Chanyeol loves a lot.

//

The day passes gleefully. They play some board games after eating and even though Baekhyun is very competitive, he lets the children win on several occasions. Chanyeol is sitting next to him, and because he knows his cute pup so well, he passes him some of his chocolates under the table so Baekhyun wouldn’t feel sad because he lost.

Since it’s his birthday, Baekhyun helps him do the dishes and clean the table. It’s not like his hybrid is lazy (well, _sometimes_ ), but it’s truly pleasing to see him being so helpful only to make his human happy. Chanyeol also rewards him for this when they’re alone in the kitchen and Baekhyun is cleaning the stove, careful to not turn it on.

Baekhyun tenses as soon as Chanyeol’s hands squeeze his waist, but he relaxes almost instantly when he’s wrapped in a warm embrace. 

“Thank you, pup,” Chanyeol says in his ears. He makes sure that no one is peeking into the kitchen and leaves long kisses on Baekhyun’s neck, which makes him shiver and squeal a little bit. “I’m having the best birthday ever.”

“I’m glad,” Baekhyun answers. When he finishes cleaning, he turns around in Chanyeol’s arms and holds his face, squishing it until his lips form a pout. Baekhyun pecks it twice. The third kiss is slower and Chanyeol takes full control. Their lips mold beautifully. Baekhyun’s lips let out a gasp when Chanyeol’s thumb caresses behind one of his ears.

“I-I’ts almost cake time,” Baekhyun says, but he doesn’t really want to separate himself from Chanyeol’s mouth. The human, however, does it and it’s not his turn to give Baekhyun an Eskimo kiss.

“You’re right. We’ll have time later, won’t we?” he says. Baekhyun’s eyes shine with anticipation.

//

Chanyeol sits in front of his fantastic chocolate cake while Chanho lights up the candles. His eyes go straight to his hybrid that gets visibly stressed when the small flames come to life. Baekhyun is on the other side of the kitchen, close to the entrance even, watching everything from afar. Chanyeol’s heart hurts when he sees the expression of _fear_ in his hybrid’s eyes, but it quickly dissipates when he looks back at Chanyeol.

Actually, he shows the taller man one of his radiant smiles that have him smiling back with equal enthusiasm. However, Chanyeol knows his hybrid too well to know what Baekhyun’s ears, flat against his head, and his lowered tail can tell.

“Don’t forget to make a wish, little brother,” Chanho says, distracting him from his thoughts. Chanyeol nods with a genuine smile that slowly fades when he turns his attention back to his hybrid but doesn’t find him anywhere. _He must have felt very scared_ , Chanyeol thinks with some sort of guilt pooling in his chest.

However, right before everyone starts singing the Happy Birthday song, Chanyeol has a pair of hands landing on his shoulders. He knows these hands too well to mistake him, and when he looks up and sees a smiley Baekhyun trying to overcome his fears only to be next to him.

“You okay?” the taller one asks while he intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun’s cold, trembling ones. _He’s nervous,_ Chanyeol hears a voice telling so in his mind, but before he can tell Baekhyun that it’s okay if he needs to go, the hybrid talks first.

“I am,” Baekhyun reassures him, ears twitching cutely. Chanyeol roughly fights against this urge to hug Baekhyun by his waist and bring him down his lap. “Don’t forget to make your wish, handsome.”

And Chanyeol doesn’t. Right before he blows off the five candles on his cake, he wishes for him and Baekhyun to never fall out of love, because he’s sure that he can’t live one minute away from the corgi hybrid that is clapping loudly and cutely when the flames extinguish after Chanyeol blows them off.

The cake is delicious. He can say this because of Baekhyun’s delightful expression right before he tastes it. Chanyeol knows his baby more than anyone, so that’s why he gave him the first slice of cake that he cut. Seeing him eating so happily is one more thing that would perfectly fit into his never-ending list called “Things that I love about Baekhyun”, since he’s adding things up with every day that goes by.

“Good?” Chanyeol asks, and now he’s not afraid of pulling Baekhyun onto his lap until the hybrid flushes under everyone’s eyes. “Don’t worry, baby. Everyone is used to how much I love you.”

“Thank you, Yeol,” Baekhyun answers right after taking a big bite of chocolate cake. Chanyeol, amused, chuckles when Baekhyun releases a content sigh. “ _This_ is what clouds must taste like.”

//

The party ends around 8pm. All the guests wish Chanyeol a happy birthday once again before leaving. Chanyeol walks them out of the apartment with many grateful words that come out naturally since he feels very happy.

Baekhyun is waiting for him in the living room. Chanyeol can tell his hybrid is excited not only because of his wagging little tail, but also because of his shiny eyes and big smile.

“So? Did you enjoy your birthday?” asks the hybrid once Chanyeol plops on the couch next to him. Baekhyun is fast to get next to him so Chanyeol can hug him.

“Something even better: I loved it,” Chanyeol answers, and in the next second he’s taking Baekhyun by surprise by kissing him. “But I still want my final present.”

The hybrid laughs in the middle of the kiss. He’s the first one to get off the couch and pull Chanyeol with him, leading him to their bedroom.

Chanyeol can’t believe there was a time where they both were _so shy_ around each other. Even though Baekhyun is naturally flirty, when Chanyeol flirted back for the first time the hybrid actually didn’t know what to do. Chanyeol found it amusing since he had a little bit of control for the first time since all this flirting started, but he can’t deny that he also felt flustered whenever Baekhyun made a very positive comment about how well his outfit for work fit him, or that he loved how bulk he looked now that he was frequenting the gym.

After he got over the sudden warmth on his cheeks and the nervous goosebumps crawling up his skin, Chanyeol also made a comment about Baekhyun’s beautiful thighs, or how he made him feel whenever the hybrid was wearing his clothes. It was cute to watch his hybrid going speechless while his soft cheeks became crimson red.

Now, things have changed. Of course, the mutual flirting has never stopped, but they don’t behave like teenagers anymore. They both know _what_ they want and _how_ they want it, which helps them to know each other much more, to have much more _trust_. There’s always something new to know about your loved one—both are glad to discover it constantly.

Chanyeol is the one who leads them to their bed. The hybrid falls gracefully on the blankets and immediately spreads his legs to make room for Chanyeol. The tall human leans to him and kisses him slowly, but deeply. Baekhyun’s gasps soon fill the room, and they intensify when Chanyeol’s eager hands roam around his thighs, now fully naked thanks to how desperate they have become.

“My pretty pup,” Chanyeol whispers on Baekhyun’s skin. Even though he tries to sound as sweet as possible, there’s this _sultriness_ in his voice that is inevitable. Baekhyun hugs his shoulders tightly, pulling Chanyeol to another heated kiss that has them gasping for air in the next second.

“ _Please,_ ” Baekhyun says and then, he’s doing his best to look seductive by biting his lower lip. It works, though—Chanyeol’s pupils dilate more. “Get your present, handsome.”

Baekhyun’s libido gets triggered easily. With a little bit of investigation (a.k.a., online sites and Junmyeon), he discovers that the hybrid’s sexual desire is bigger than humans’, and these needs must be taken care of either by their owners or other hybrids. Baekhyun shyly confessed to him before that he was the one taking care of his own needs, so Chanyeol made it his personal mission to make Baekhyun _feel_ much more than he had previously experimented.

And he fulfilled his task, or at least that’s what he can infer from Baekhyun’s drawn-out moans and blissed expression. But Baekhyun is no slouch. His hybrid, although shy during sex, knows what zones he should _mark_ as his, such as Chanyeol’s neck and his wide back. Chanyeol _loves_ it whenever Baekhyun claws at his skin in hopes to have an anchor in the middle of the pleasurable ocean he’s drowning in. Once Baekhyun gets over his embarrassment he can truly enjoy what Chanyeol has to offer. The taller human finds it both cute and very _hot._

When they finish, Baekhyun is left tired and satisfied. Chanyeol gets up for a moment to get them some wet, warm clothes to clean both Baekhyun and himself and when he gets back, he encounters again the cuddle monster that lives inside his hybrid. Chanyeol ends up laughing when Baekhyun wraps himself around him like a fluffy octopus plush.

“Are you sure you’re a corgi hybrid and not an octopus hybrid?” he jokes and Baekhyun _whines_ dramatically, still hugging Chanyeol with all his body and refusing to let go. Chanyeol cleans them as best as he can and eventually gives up and cuddles Baekhyun back. The hybrid sighs in contentment, his fluffy tail wagging as a confirmation. They’ll just take a shower tomorrow.

“G’night, handsome,” Baekhyun mumbles, ears subtly twitching when Chanyeol kisses his forehead.

“Good night, my perfect pup. Thank you,” he says. And he means it in more than one way.


End file.
